Forged in Ice
by ThriceGreat
Summary: A story about Sejuani's encouters with Ashe and the road she takes in attempt of becoming ruler of the Freljord. AshexSejuani, might have M content as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All League of legends characters and settings belong to Riot**

Chapter I

The Freljord had always been merciless with its winters; its thorn clans, brought tribes to the brink of extinction, ravaged villages in chilling tempest and yet young Sejuani embraced all the hardships and used them to harden her will. One of the many daughters to the Winters Claw, Sejuani was one of ten siblings within her disheveled family. Her stomach growled as her sister Bethari began whining.

"We haven't eaten anything for days now...I think I won't make it past this winter..."

The statement would have been dramatic if it wasn't for the scorching truth her sister's words bore. She was but flesh and bones and every place where there should have been a curve was shriveled to an edge. The ragged dried skin of her siblings were married to their bones and their pale composure frightened Sejuani reminding her she must have looked exactly the same.

"Pathetic" she spat and she stood up with some difficulty.

"We are the proud warriors of the Winter's Claw, we will not submit to death without a fight"

Her younger brother Raditya sighed, Sejuani had always been a strong believer in their clan's strength and aggressively heroic banters but none of that would save them of the starvation they were captive to.

"If we can't get anything to eat more of us will die Sejuani. Can't you understand that…"

His eyes dropped to the floor as he carefully looked back at their remaining siblings, trembling he whispered "Cahaya and Utari died... "

"There's nothing we can do. We couldn't save them and we can't save ourselves."

Infuriated Sejuani stormed towards the door as she yelled

"OUR BROTHERS DEATHS WERE NOT IN VAIN!"

Tears had made their way at the rim of Sejuani eyes as she rubbed her sleeves violently against them. She will not be seen crying. Crying is a weakness. Weakness cannot be tolerated, not when you're a child of the Winter's Claw. She kept pacing towards the forest, absent mindedly until she realised she could not recognize her surroundings.  
'Damn it!' She muttered under her breath as she tried to make sense of her location.  
For hours she sat cursing in regret, hoping the cold would subdue eventually and that someone might come looking for her. Until she heard heavy thuds heading towards her direction. It appeared to be a merchant caravan, one of those who would smuggle in weapons and information to the Winters Claw from the Avarosia, the heart and capitol of the Freljord. She stood in front of the caravan as it kept on speeding towards her. The merchant halted suddenly as he realized that Sejuani was not moving any time soon.

"What's wrong missy? Frostbitten and ye can't move anymore?'

He chuckled and unsaddled his boar.

"If you are heading to the Winter's Claw, I demand of you to take me with you"

Sejuani said sternly as he eyed her in disgustingly intrusive manner.

"If a beautiful girl like you has a demand then it's only right for me to serve..." scratching his neck while eyeing her uneasily.

"But, I'm on my way to Avarosia, I will be returning to the winter's Claw by night fall...you'll have tag along the whole trip if ye want back to the winter's claw."

The thought of having to accompany the merchant for so long made Sejuani uneasy but it was her only option to find her way back home right now.

The trip to Avarosia was long and astonishingly uneventful. She had agreed to meet the merchant back at the caravan by dusk and decided she would explore this nuisance of a city her clan despised so much. Everyone looked so frail, all those fragile refined faces bathed the city in what she perceived as sheer weakness. If anything she could probably slaughter a dozen of fully grown Avarosan soldiers with nothing but her mace at the age of seventeen. The previous sparked a thought in her 'it would be a waste to make it all the way here without stealing some food'. Sejuani followed a young maiden who was carrying a basket full of fruits. Stealthily she tracked her down towards a courtyard where the lady deposited the food in chamber unattended. 'Too easy' she thought as she stuffed one of her pouches with the fruits. As she made her way out she froze at the sight of a young woman who lay in the courtyard gazing at her intently.

"What are you looking at?" Sejuani barked aggressively preparing herself to fight back for the theft she was committing.

"You don't belong here" said the young lady as she kept observing Sejuani.

She had a beautiful blue eyes with a piercing stare that made Sejuani slightly uneasy. Not to mention that her hair harbored the purest of all white hair she had ever laid eyes on.

"It's alright, you can take the fruits. I won't tell"

Sejuani carefully curled her hands around her dagger while maintaining her gaze with the young woman. _'She's an Avarosan'_ thought Sejuani _'they're no good backstabbing filth…This must be a trick to strike me when I turn my back to her'_. The white haired girl took note of the current position Sejuani hand held and smirked.

'"Relax. I won't bite, I said you could have it and my word is true".

Sejuani snarled as she said "Don't expect me to return it."

As soon as her sentence came to an end she sprinted out of the courtyard and frantically made her way to the caravan in fear of being pursued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

For weeks Sejuani would mirror the actions that took place that day. After all if that Avarosan was too weak to prevent Sejuani from stealing then she might as well keep on doing it.

Once again she made her way to the courtyard retracing the steps to the storage where all the food lay. However, something seemed odd that day. Sejuani could not bring herself to take the food from its lair, not yet. She examined her surroundings and sighed. 'What am I waiting for?' Thought Sejuani... 'Why does it feel different this time...she's not here.' Upon that realization Sejuani aggressively bit her cheek in shame. 'I can't possibly be waiting for her...' And yet despite that there she stood, in plain site within enemy territories, two steps away from her bounty but she wouldn't move until the white haired beauty graced her with her presence.

Sejuani's eyes scanned the area over and over again but all in vain until she spotted the young Avarosian running towards the courtyard several minutes later.

"You waited for me?" Said the Avarosan in disbelief between ragged breaths as she took her seat at the bottom of a tree.

"I thought you only came here to steal why did you wait until I got here?"

Violently Sejuani's gaze averted to the ground as anxiously attempted to comprehend why she had even waited.

"Who…who are you?" Stammered Sejuani not knowing how else to answer the young girl.

"I am Queen Ashe of Avarosia, uniter of the Freljord" said Ashe proudly hoping she would elicit some sort of shocked or surprised reaction from Sejuani but she received none of that.

Sejuani laughed.

Her laugh echoed intrusively across the courtyard as she said mockingly

"Ahh absolutely ridiculous. Avarosia's next ruler is a feeble little girl who accepts getting stolen from regularly."

She gradually approached Ashe until she towered over the sitting Queen.

"How very disgusting."

"You need the food, I am letting you take it, and my people should be allowed to eat their hearts content." Said Ashe sternly as her eyes scrutinized Sejuani's towering form.

Sejuani was definitely well built for someone this young and might be capable of defeating her in a strike if it came down to brute force. But Ashe was a Queen and a Queen fears nothing. She would not be intimidated by Sejuani.

Sejuani flinched when she noticed Ashe had not shown an ounce of fear despite how minuscule she was in comparison to Sejuani.

"It's too late now. I've lost almost all of my family to starvation."

"Your Highness" she added with bitter emphasis.

Her words stung Ashe. She was a still a young princess and new nothing of the atrocities neighboring villages and clan were impelled to endure. She knew little of Frejlord's true harshness. And yet. She would not accept this. Ashe of Avarosia, would be the queen that will end all misery in the Freljord and unite it.

"I promise none of your people will ever starve."

Sejuani had a million bitter replies ready to throw at Ashe but the sincerity in her voice was undeniable, it was soothing, mesmerizing and it simply felt ...true.

"Avarosans never keep their promises" Sejuani retorted as she locked eyes with Ashe.

"Then I will be the first to prove otherwise"

Sejuani had heard enough she rushed towards the exit without taking the food. "Filthy Avarosan" she muttered in repugnance.

"I don't need your food. I don't need anything. I own what I take."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Death was but common sight for the people of the Winter's Claw.

What they lacked in food they made up in the pile of motionless bodies scattered at the edges of the clan. Sejuani never flinched at the endless amount of carcasses that lay bare before her. At least not anymore. She wasn't afraid, for the deaths of her brethren fueled an untamed avalanche within her. Despite her young age, was among the most determined warriors in the Winter's Claw. Whatever opportunities for battle that the clan offered she eagerly took. It came as no surprise when Sejuani had decided to aid in an expedition that might aid in accumulating a significantly large amount of food after raiding a few villages. To her that seemed like a perfect solution, she would no longer have to stoop as low as to take food from that Avarosan princess and would once again prove her worth to the Winter's Claw.

All of that might have been true but the day she set foot in her house just to find Raditya's corpse she shriveled in response. The booming sounds of chagrin filled sobs ricocheted across the frozen wall as Bethari uncontrollably shook Raditya's rotting body. For a split second she stood there in horror, until a piercing shriek made its way out of Sejuani's throat. Her nails digging against her own palms, she was yielding to the bitter grief that overcame her and no soul could ever put a stop to the tempest that raged on inside Sejuani's heart. Stains of red adorned the floor as she gulped heavily, hovering over Bethari and what remained of Raditya. Her fingers softly stroke imaginary lines across his frozen cheek. One clear look at him and she knew it.

She knew what had caused his death.

Starvation.

Through sniffled whimpers Bethari attempted to explain what had happened to her older sister.

"Ever since you stopped getting us food…." Her voiced cracked into a sob at the thought of it "he... he had been giving me his portion of the little food we had left"

Bethari broke down into tears again when it became clear that Sejuani would not provide any answers.

"Why did you have to leave for an entire month?" Bethari screamed as she shook violently in rage.

"WE NEEDED YOU HERE! BUT YOU CHOSE CONQUEST OVER US!"

Her sharp yells cleaved their way to Sejuani's soul. And yet Sejuani maintained her position idly standing as if in a trans, the whole world had stopped around her, all sounds were muffle and in vivid flashes of pain reality punched its fists against her face. Bethari madly threw her fists against Sejuani in a seemingly infinite frenzy, over and over again. Until Sejuani's strong arms finally wrapped themselves around her little sister, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"His battle is over."

That day Sejuani had finally felt what it meant to see those she truly cherished disappear one by one. She understood what it meant when the bravest of warriors said that the Freljord was merciless.

"I will not leave you behind Bethari. I will grow stronger and make the Freljord tremble at the sound of the Winter's Claw."

In between the chaos that engulfed Sejuani's mind she knew she had to decide on whether she should return to the Avarosan princess for food or wait in hopes a more successful raiding opportunity shows itself. She sighed as she looked at the snow beaten paysage that engrossed this nation, she wouldn't die to hunger no matter what it meant she had to do.

The following day the merchant who had grown accustomed to carrying Sejuani to the city was surprised to see her show her face. It had been a while since she had last left to steal from the Avarosans. She had not seen Ashe since she revealed her true identity and what Sejuani perceived as petty hopes for saving a nation she knew nothing about. The caravan came to a halt as the grand palace of Avarosia materialized in the background of the crowded capital. Sejuani debarked and repeated the routine she had executed countless times before until she arrived to the courtyard.

She was thrown off guard when she saw Ashe gripping a large bow that emanated a blinding blue glow. A bow made of ice that she held elegantly as she threw arrow after arrow at training targets. Pulling a dagger out of her pocket she silently approached the storage.

Sejuani's eye darted to her right as an arrow rapidly bashed its way against the storage door.

"We could fight if you wanted but you're at an obvious disadvantage, let go of the knife"

Sejuani groaned, she knew she couldn't fight not from a distance especially if Ashe knew how to handle her weapon.

"I won't hurt you... at least not yet. I'm just here for the food."

"Or did the Avarosian Queen change her mind already?"

Ashe chuckled as she made her way to the storage and opened the door.

"There."

Sejuani unloaded her pouch and filled it with a reasonable amount of food hesitating a bit. No one had ever given her food freely. Nothing came easily, she had to earn everything she had. The entire concept of receiving anything without paying a price was foreign to her.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I have nothing to gain from you."

Locking eyes with Ashe Sejuani asked "Then why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to."

Unaware of why that might've elicited such an odd reaction from her, a soft tint of rose materialized on Sejuani's cheeks as she shifted her gaze to the food she now held. Ashe however kept staring at Sejuani, gradually making her uneasy as she made her way out of the storage room.

"Will you pass by tomorrow?" asked Ashe.

Sejuani nodded and quickened her pace in hopes she wouldn't have missed the caravan, the exchange of words she had with the princess had left her anxious and almost terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Ashe has been bestowed with an immense responsibility at the mere age of 15. Upon her mother's death she was crowned Queen and earned Avarosa's frozen bow in a life changing experience. That very day she had sworn to unite the Freljord, to protect those in need and to eliminate those who prey off weakness. Ever since she had made sure to provide security for all the inhabitants of Avarosa, Freljord's capital, however, that meant Ashe had not set foot beyond this city in two years. _'Perhaps I should have look at the other clans... I know the winter's claw is hostile but they are part of the Freljord and if ...'_ Ashe was shocked upon the sudden realization that she had no idea what the young thief's name was _'if ...her words bore any truth then I must help them.'_ The thought of venturing outside Avarosa terrified her, it resurrected memories of her mother's death, memories that left a heavy burden to be carried by a girl of only seventeen.

"To unite the Freljord" she said in attempt to convince herself that she had made the correct decision.

She sighed as she made her way outside of the finely sculpted castle she called home. Ashe was dressed in a manner as to blend in with civilians, she was covered in a hooded cape that was elegant and yet simplistic. Her bow was perched against her back and a quiver was strapped at her thigh as not to draw attention. Try as she might, Ashe's outfit was still distinctively Avarosan, primarily because of the navy blue color of her cape that held beautiful golden ornaments at the rim of the cloth.

Leaving Avarosa was the easy part of her journey, making her way to the Winter's Claw on the other hand would be no easy feat. Ashe had acquired information on her route to the Winter's Claw and marked it down on a map she carried with her. Unfortunately the thickening fog and raging winds made it very difficult to pinpoint landmarks that were meant to guide her towards her destination. For hours she marched on hoping she was not walking aimlessly in the wrong direction. Her mind was occupied with thoughts, she was consumed with fear.

"I won't die here" she said as she quivered beneath the cold.

Not that death itself scared her, but that only she had the power to change the Freljord and dying would prevent her from uniting her perishing kingdom. And so she pressed on, attempting to neglect the guts of wind that came clashing against her skin, leaving miniscule scratches tainted in crimson to decorate her shivering face. She pulled her hood closer to her face trying to protect herself from the Freljord's merciless winter. After what had seemed like four hours of constant walking she spotted the first trace of human life since her departure.

Ashe was well hidden within the forest, blending in with the trees, as an archer, stealth was a skill she had long perfected. Quietly she observed what appeared to be a young girl of approximately fourteen years old that was attempting to fish by sticking a spear into a hole within a frozen lake. _'She's just a young girl, she's harmless...maybe I should ask her if she knows the way to the Winter's clan_ ' thought Ashe _'there's nothing to lose, at least not now'._

The young girl jumped in surprise as she saw Ashe approaching her. Her eyes bulged wide open in an indiscernible mixture of fear and shock. Instinctively, Ashe rushed towards the girl and wrapped her hands tightly over her mouth to muffle the scream that thankfully had not escaped the girl's throat.

"Don't scream. I'm not here to hurt you… I just want to know more about your clan…I'll give you some food if you do."

The girl stared at Ashe with an expression that was hard to decipher. It seemed as if the need for food had outweighed whatever was preventing her from acting as she snatched the food and motioned for Ashe to wait in her place.

Upon her return the girl had another person following her. Ashe had to stifle a yelp as she recognized that face as the food thief that visited regularly.

"What are you doing here?! Do you have a death wish?!"

Ashe trembled at the tone of her voice, it almost sounded like concern coated in rage.

"I came here to see if you words heed any truth. To see if the Freljord really is falling apart" replied Ashe calmly.

"IDIOT!" spat Sejuani.

She grunted in annoyance and asked of Ashe to follow her while handing her a cloak to cover herself in to blend in with the inhabitants of the Winter's Claw.

 _'_ _What am I going to do with her?'_ Thought Sejuani to herself. _'She's lucky Bethari is the one who found her, if someone else had been there…she'd be dead'_. She shuddered even thinking of the possibility of Ashe dying. _'She's just so fragile and simply beautiful'_ Sejuani's eyes shot wide open. She could not be possibly be thinking of the pathetic Avarosan Queen as beautiful. _' No! I am keeping her alive because she provides me with food.'_ Sejuani attempted to convince herself that the previous was the reality of the matter. To Sejuani emotions were weakness, she could not bear to show any, especially not to the Avarosan queen.

They made their way to Sejuani's hut, where she asked Bethari to leave her and Ashe alone and not to speak of it to anyone in the clan.

The Avorasan Queen stared intently at her surroundings, the hut she was currently in was no place to call home. Crusty blood stains adorned the carpet, the dim light provided by a few candles scattered haphazardly made it hard to estimate the size of the hut but Ashe could tell it was rather small even if it only accommodated two people.

"I was not aware that conditions were this morbid outside Avarosa" she said knowing fully well that coming this far was a mistake as she had jeopardized the safety of her host along with her own.

"There's a lot you aren't aware of. But I must say for a queen you've got guts coming this far"

Sejuani smirked, mocking Ashe's ignorance.

"And what now? Yes. We are starving and what can you possibly do of it?" added Sejuani bitterly.

"I can provide you with food for a start"

"You think it's that simple? To end a feud that has lived on for centuries with food."


End file.
